A combination of low voltage negative ion mass spectrometry and special N- and C-terminal groups is being used to produce less complex spectra of small peptides from which the amino acid sequence can be determined. Studies involving the mechanisms of interaction of low voltage electrons with other bioorganic molecules are being carried out to obtained a better understanding of the relationship between structure and negative ion sensitivity.